


Бесконечный коридор

by Joringhel



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост - DOFP. Чарльз с помощью Церебро отправляется в лаборатории Траска за информацией.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бесконечный коридор

Церебро приветственно светилась алыми огнями. Чарльз вздохнул, взял шлем в руки и некоторое время пристально его рассматривал. Хэнк отремонтировал Церебро после перегрева, заменил приборную панель на более современную и простую и обращении и усовершенствовал шлем. По его убеждению, теперь эта штука станет более удобной. Чарльз был совсем не уверен в том, что что-то, напичканное диодами, может быть удобным в принципе, но выхода не было.

\- Готов, Чарльз? - Хэнк выглянул из своей каморки с бесконечными аппаратами. С некоторых пор он перевел Церебро на выделенный источник питания, и теперь бесконечно отлаживал систему, доводя до совершенства.

\- Готов. Поехали. - Чарльз закусил губу и медленно водрузил шлем на голову. 

Резкая красная вспышка заставила его зажмуриться. Чарльз подумал было, что надо попросить Хэнка подрегулировать уровень света у ламп, а потом мыслей просто не осталось.

Чарльз открыл глаза и поднялся на ноги. Внутренний голос просигналил - что-то не то! Что-то пошло не так. Церебро всегда был машиной для поиска смутных образов, точек, координат и явлений. Никогда еще Чарльза не забрасывало в чье-то персонифицированное сознание. В том, что он находится внутри чьего-то сознания, он не сомневался. Медленно и осторожно он сделал первый шаг в пространстве вокруг, и декорации поменялись. 

Он находился в огромной пустой комнате. Бесконечном коридоре, чистом и белом, с яркими плоскими лампами вдоль стен. Лампы били в глаза. Чарльз собрался с силами и напряг сознание, призывая вспомнить, что попал во власть чужих иллюзий, но лампы даже не потускнели. Тот, кто создал это место, был во много раз сильнее Чарльза. 

В первый раз со времен произошедшего в Вашингтоне Чарльз подумал, что использовать телепатию, чтобы прорваться в лаборатории Траска за информацией, было не самой хорошей идеей. Он был окрылен вернувшейся телепатией, собственным могуществом, обретенным заново. Он что-то не учел. Собственную нестабильность или... другого телепата?

Бесконечный коридор петлял, путая его, тревожа сознание, но Чарльз упорно шел вперед, не давая сознанию расфокусироваться. Он был уверен, что Церебро и Хэнк удержат его, и не хотел думать, что станет с ним потом. Он просто шел вперед. В коридоре не было ни единой двери, ничего. И ни одного человека. Кажется, он угодил в чью-то хорошо подготовленную ловушку.

Стоило ему это осознать, как коридор закончился, и Чарльз едва не вписался носом во вполне осязаемую белую дверь. Он осторожно нажал на ручку и дверь поддалась. Он вошел в просторный светлый кабинет, в котором так же царила стерильная пустота. На другом конце помещения, в белом офисном кресле, за белым пустым столом, сидел человек.

\- Здравствуй, Чарльз, - сказал он и повернулся в кресле. 

Чарльз замер в дверном проеме. Высокий человек в старомодном черном костюме с шейным платком сцепил руки в замок и улыбнулся ему приветливо. В его глазах вспыхнули и погасли алые искры. 

\- Профессор Эссекс... - выговорил Чарльз непослушными губами, - Я должен был догадаться раньше.

\- Уже не профессор, - Натаниэль покачал головой. - Теперь меня чаще называют мистер Синистер.

\- Как? - Чарльз прижал ладонь ко рту, опасаясь рассмеяться. - И вы туда же, профессор? Это поветрие? Эпидемия безумных прозвищ?

\- Это безопасность, мой дорогой Профессор Икс. Чувство самосохранения - не последнее чувство для человека. Особенно для мутанта. И особенно - в наши дни.

Чарльз ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он слушал лекторские нотки в его низком бархатном баритоне, стоя в созданной им ловушке разума, пойманный в простейший телепатический капкан, и чувствовал себя неуместно, чудовищно счастливым.

\- Я скучал по вам, сэр, - честно признался он, понимая, что скрывать что-то от телепата, находясь в его разуме, бессмысленно. - Вы исчезли из виду вскоре после того, как...

\- Как тебя забрали ЦРУ? Естественно. Любой здравомыслящий человек на моем месте поступил бы так же. Я прожил двести лет не только благодаря способностям к регенерации, прошу заметить. 

\- Но что вы тогда делаете... здесь?

\- Ты не единственный обладатель научных работ, посвященных мутации. Хотя после того, что устроили вы с Магнето на Кубе в шестьдесят третьем, я предпочел изъять большинство своих исследований из публичного доступа. Но уничтожить абсолютно все не представлялось возможным. Когда "Траск Индастриз" искали консультанта для проекта "Стражи", они вполне закономерно вышли на меня.

Чарльз сделал несколько шагов, замечая, что расстояние между ними и не думает сокращаться.

\- Я могу подойти, сэр? 

\- Конечно. - кабинет перестал расширяться. - Это шутки подсознания. Вообще-то я тоже рад тебя видеть. Мне было интересно, как далеко ты сможешь зайти.

\- Вы наблюдали за мной, сэр. - это не было вопросом, Чарльз знал это совершенно точно, как знал и то, что ловушка была построена даже не под него, а под Церебро, и что его тут ждали. - Давно?

\- Все время. Сначала мне было интересно, к чему приведет ваш заговор против Себастьяна Шоу. Потом ты внезапно открыл школу, осуществил мою давнюю мечту, между прочим. Я даже собирался выйти с тобой на связь, когда грянул Вьетнам. А через полгода со мной связались люди из корпорации Траска. Им был нужен консультант-телепат... Они согласились работать на моих условиях. Между прочим, в последние лет шесть я тебя почти не чувствовал даже. Вашингтон стал для меня приятным сюрпризом.  
\- Приятным? Вы же работали на этот проект...

\- Я работал на себя, Чарльз! - Натаниэль поднял руку, пресекая возможные возражения, - Ты хорошо меня знаешь, чтобы понимать: я всегда действую только в своих интересах.

\- И в интересах Апокалипсиса... - Чарльз почти выплюнул это имя.

\- Давно ты знаешь? - Натаниэль поднял брови.

\- Еще с Оксфорда. Случайно... узнал. Нашел пару ваших старых работ и сложил два и два. Поэтому я и не пошел к вам за помощью тогда. Я не мог этого принять. И сейчас не могу. Но сейчас я хотя бы понимаю. Что такое - хотеть жить... И хотеть свой дар.

\- Я в некотором роде виноват в эволюции, как ты понимаешь. - Натаниэль подпер рукой подбородок. - И в твоей мутации косвенным образом тоже. В какой-то степени ты один из прямых моих наследников. Но ты не пошел ко мне не из-за того, что я такое. Ты решил, что хочешь сделать все сам. Не отрицай, Чарльз. Ты хотел доказать и мне, и себе, и всему миру, кто ты такой. Тебя можно поздравить. Ты достиг потрясающих успехов.

Насмешка в его голосе выбила Чарльза из колеи. Он отвернулся, стиснув кулаки. 

\- Профессор Эссекс... Почему? "Стражи" - это проект против мутантов, против всех, кто обладает геном Икс...

\- Против тех, кто обладает геном Икс и идет против системы, - уточнил Натаниэль. - "Стражи" были лишь красивой цветной оберткой.

\- Значит, Магнето был прав? - Чарльз вздернул подбородок. - Согнать мутантов в гетто, отказаться от идеи равенства, отказаться принять тех, кто отличается... на государственном уровне? Уничтожить несогласных? Это неизбежная война...

\- Потому и нужны были "Стражи". Войну надо было душить в зародыше. - Натаниэль потер переносицу, - Не уверен, что я согласен с твоим Магнето. У него в голове такая каша из чужих мыслей, что все свои решения он пропускает через призму чужого влияния. Не человек, а решето, даром что прекрасный лидер. И ты, и Шоу здорово его поломали. 

\- Откуда вы... - Чарльз вдруг побледнел от осознания, - Траск... Траск нанял вас, чтобы вы изучали Эрика?..

\- В яблочко! - Натаниэль почему-то очень обрадовался. - Конечно. Проект "Стражи" оформился сильно после того, как Эрик Леншерр пытался убить Кенедди. Ну, мы-то с тобой знаем, что не убить, а спасти, но никто ему бы не поверил. Кстати, вздумай я заявить, что все было иначе, за мной бы прислали отряд, решив, что я выгораживаю мутанта из солидарности. Я не хотел впустую жертвовать репутацией прекрасного ученого, свободного от расовых стереотипов. Так вот. Проект "Стражи" вырос из наших с тобой научных работ и работы с Эриком Леншерром. Твоими стараниями о событиях на Кубе у них не осталось данных, но Леншерр так активно демонстрировал свои выдающиеся способности... О, поверь мне, Траск думал не о том, как защититься, а о том, как использовать это себе на руку. Но любая попытка вербовки проваливалась, хотя пытались они и через ЦРУ и частным образом. Потом они нашли меня. Решили, что телепат справится с поставленной задачей. И, пойми меня правильно, Чарльз, если бы он действительно был виновен, я бы не задумываясь перенастроил его мозги. Не смотри на меня так, у меня за плечами годы практики и гипноза, все возможно, если хочешь захватить мир. Но он был чист, как овечка, твой ненаглядный Эрик. Преисполнен наивных идеалистических представлений о черно-белом мире вокруг него. Бредящий утопическим атриумом и мандариновыми садами для своей расы. Жаждущий вернуться к тебе и бросить к твоим ногам выпестованный новый мир, который он себе придумал. Такой сильный, волевой характер я не стал бы ломать. Вы все сделали до меня - ты и Шоу. Так что я лишь собрал всю необходимую мне информацию и Траску перестал быть интересен мистер Леншерр. Естественно, я подчистил и его память тоже... Немного гипноза, немного иллюзии... Это не слишком на нем сказалось, я надеюсь? 

Чарльз, бледный до синевы, стоял очень прямо и внутренне хотел только одного - не сдаться и позорно не упасть, словно сознание вдруг вспомнило, что ноги не ходят, и ноги отказывались его держать. В горле комом встали все слова, которыми он хотел возразить Натаниэлю, потому что нечему было возражать. Он говорил о том, что сделал с Эриком, так же спокойно, как когда-то объяснял принципы биохимического взаимодействия. Телепатическое насильственное вмешательство, десять лет в одиночной камере без применения способностей, после такого давления... Удивительно, что дело вообще закончилось стадионом. Удивительно, что не было жертв. 

\- Они дали мне лабораторию, материалы, покой и возможность делать свою работу. Что еще мне надо было? 

\- Натан... - Чарльз хрипло выдавил из себя его имя, стремясь вызвать хоть какую-то эмоцию на его готическом мертвом лице. - Натан... Они ставили эксперименты на мутантах. Резали их. Убивали! И вам было все равно, что это - ваша раса?

\- Это тебе Эрик сказал? Или Мистик? - Натаниэль рассмеялся. - Только один мутант попал на их лабораторный стол - ирландец по прозвищу Баньши. Ты его знал? Я сожалею. Чарльз, но все мы несем потери. Образцы остальных они добывали в процессе драки. По десять, двадцать человек на одного. 

\- Ты помогал им вычислять?

\- Конечно. Зачем еще нужно предвидение? У них были образцы крови, кожи, они пытались вживить ген Икс своим сотрудникам, которые добровольно ложились на операционный стол. Траск - мегаломаньяк, Чарльз, и работников подбирал себе под стать.

\- Но Мистик видела фотографии... разработки...

\- Мистик видела долгие и кропотливые результаты моей работы. - Натаниэль широко ухмыльнулся. - И не только моей. Ты никогда не думал, что телепаты всегда держатся какой-то третьей стороны, некоего вооруженного нейтралитета?

\- Фрост... - потрясенно прошептал Чарльз. - Она жива...

\- Жива, конечно. И остальные тоже живы, если еще не подставились за своего Магнето. Их символ вернулся. Им так не хватало идеалогического лидера все эти годы, ты не представляешь. 

\- Да уж... не представляю. Но безумные идеи Траска? Стражи-Морфы?... 

\- Прекрасная идея. В теории, конечно, но ты знаешь, меня как раз теория и привлекает. Стражи-Морфы, которыми управляет телепат - разве это не прекрасная армия...  
\- Для Апокалипсиса... - одними губами закончил Чарльз. - Вы решили провернуть свои дела руками Траска...

\- Всегда приятно, когда на тебя работают, - пожал плечами Натаниэль, - Можешь не смотреть на меня такими глазами, я и так скажу. Да. Образцы моей ДНК у Траска, разумеется, были, как и планы сделать Стражей не только морфами, но и телепатами. Они бы работали на опережение... Какая была бы красота. 

\- А это возможно сделать с вашей кровью? Вы же...

\- Вот в этом, Чарльз, и был весь интерес! - улыбнулся Натаниэль. - Увы, вы оказались столь коварны, что помешали мне довести интерес до конца. Я следил за вами с момента освобождения Магнето из заточения, но не счел нужным вмешаться. Было интересно снова увидеть тебя в строю. И посмотреть, чего ты стоишь без телепатии... И чего стоит твой Магнето, если ты так веришь в него. Признаться, стадион, обрушенный на Белый дом, превзошел мои ожидания. 

\- Рад, что мы смогли тебя развлечь, - процедил сквозь зубы Чарльз, - Я очень рад видеть вас, профессор, но поверьте - у меня здесь еще дела.

\- Как угодно, - Натаниэль пожал плечами и поднялся с кресла. - Ты ничего здесь не найдешь. Я вытер память всем сотрудникам корпорации, они стерильны. Все, что есть в голове у Траска, ты и так знаешь. Никаких важных документов не осталось. Траска скоро съедят свои же, он крупно подставился, и такие траты из государственного бюджета ему никто не простит. Здесь нечего ловить, Чарльз Ксавье, твоя рыба в другом пруду. - он ухмыльнулся, видимо, сочтя свою шутку смешной.

Чарльз вздрогнул, когда он подошел.

\- Я забыл, какой вы высокий, - пробормотал он, отводя глаза. 

Натаниэль перехватил его лицо за подбородок и с сильной развернул к себе. 

\- Посмотри на меня. Что ты такое, Чарльз? Стоишь здесь, ругаешься со мной, строишь из себя гордое и независимое создание, способное в одиночку выдержать давление целого мира, в то время, как любого другого телепата уже расплющило бы и вытолкнуто из этого место - разбитого, переломанного... Ты должен был уже давно переломиться, мой милый. Никто не способен находиться здесь долго. Даже Фрост не хватает надолго, а ведь она алмазная. 

\- У меня есть машина... Ты знаешь, если ты был в сознании Эрика...

\- Да... Я знаю. Но никакая машина не спасет твой разум. - Натаниэль наклонился и поцеловал его в лоб. - Я теперь еще яснее, чем раньше, вижу в тебе себя, Чарльз. Свои мечты, свои желания и стремления. Я хочу, чтобы ты победил себя. Научился правильно расставлять приоритеты и выбирать себе врагов. Переставай идти на поводу у кого бы то ни было. Решай сам. Это все, что я могу тебе посоветовать, если тебя еще интересует мнение твоего старого учителя.

\- Профессор Эссекс, - выдавил из себя Чарльз, но Натаниэль уже отошел.

\- И еще одно: не вздумай меня искать. Можешь считать, со мной случился приступ ностальгии и я решил посмотреть на тебя поближе. Если я встречу тебя на своем пути, я не буду тебя жалеть.

Чарльз молча кивнул, быстро облизнув губы. Комната вокруг начала растворяться, возвращая его в бесконечный белый коридор. Фигура Натаниэля вздрогнула и рассыпалась в мельчайшую пыль.

\- Мистер Синистер, - зачем-то проговорил Чарльз вслух. Голос не слушался.

Коридор вокруг него затрясся, распадаясь на сектора. Пол опасно завибрировал. Чарльз глубоко вздохнул, зажмурился и бросился бежать. Бесконечные повороты вели к бесконечным поворотам, дорога закручивалась, подобно ленте Мебиуса. Наконец Чарльз не выдержал. Остановившись, он резко развернулся на каблуках и шагнул в обратном направлении...

Система безопасности взвыла, предупреждая о перегреве. Новая панель заискрила и вспыхнула, но выдержала. Хэнк перевел Церебро на ручное управление и отключил механизм. Церебро загудела, успокаиваясь. Хэнк бросился по мостику к центру управления.

Чарльз лежал на полу, оперевшись на руки, и тихо всхлипывал, глотая слезы и пот. Мокрые волосы облепили его лицо. Сосуды в глазах полопались, ресницы слиплись от слез. Дышать было тяжело, казалось что в легкие чья-то щедрая рука насыпала песок. 

\- Чарльз! Чарльз, ты меня слышишь? - Хэнк перехватил его за плечи и потряс, разворачивая лицом к себе. - Что случилось, что произошло, Чарльз?!

Чарльз невидящим взглядом уставился в потолок, глядя на медленно затихающие красные лампы.

\- Эрик... Я должен найти Эрика... - выдохнул он и потерял сознание. 

Хэнк стиснул зубы и врезал кулаком по железной арматуре моста. Церебро печально вздохнула и все вокруг погрузилось во тьму.

Fin.


End file.
